


Mmm

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Flogging, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucks submissive Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm

Tony was not an enthusiast of dirty talk. Lost in pleasure, he preferred to listen to slapping of his skin against his partner, their heavy moaning and his own groans. However, looming over a gagged liesmith can change anyone.

There was something oddly fascinating in silencing Loki. Tony used to think he would love to hear the god sob and beg, choke out 'harder' and 'yes'. At the beginning of their very secret relationship, Loki made it clear that he found great pleasure in submission. Letting someone else control him, being at their mercy, well, how could Tony refuse him? He gladly introduced Loki to the joys of wearing a ball gag, then occasionally wiped his chin, wet with drool.

'You're such a messy pup,' he said one time, without thinking. Loki's emerald eyes followed him and there was no trace of malice in his gaze. In Tony's bedroom, he did not have to pretend, he could let his inner slut take over.

'Mm-mh,' was all he was able to say. Loving his own helplessness, Loki did not move an inch, did not flinch, even when thin tails of a flogger connected with his skin. It had to hurt, his entire chest already crimson and hot. Tony was impressed.

'You can't even swallow properly, look how filthy you are,' Tony continued and struck Loki harder. 'Come on, don't be so cool and collected, show me your tears.' He didn't suspect he would love anyone's tears but life is full of surprises. 'Cry for me.'

Loki resisted, although he had to be aware of the uselessness of his defiance. Tony slapped his face with the flogger, once, twice. Shock and unexpected throbbing pain made Loki lose his composure, he could not contain himself anymore and finally tears coursed down his heated cheeks.

'Just like that, good boy,' Tony praised him with false sweetness in his voice. 'You listened so well.'

The flogger dropped on the floor, forgotten, while gasping Loki was dragged to the bed and thrown onto it effortlessly, on his back. Tony's little snowflake, pale Winter Queen, he always blushed furiously when they played. It looked magnificent, his soft skin red from flogging and embarrassment.

'Perhaps I should keep you this way,' Tony roughly spread Loki's legs. 'Tie you to the bed, whip you till you cry, feed you my cum. I don't think you would mind, you're gagging for it.'

Loki nodded frantically, aroused by the idea of becoming a full-time sex slave. So it was that easy. Tony would fuck him into oblivion and thus save all the nine realms. Talk about a win-win situation.

'This feels so good, hmm?' Tony thrust into Loki, making him arch his back and whine. That beautiful sound he released every time Tony entered him completely, Loki looked like he was about to lose his mind, so Tony rolled his hips, still balls-deep and draped his body over Loki's front.

'Don't look away from me, I want to see the pain in your eyes as I fuck you.'

Loki did as he was told and moaned throatily when Tony pulled out, then plunged back in. They found a rhythm that suited them both, a maddening combination of long, slow strokes that spread delicious pain-pleasure through Loki's body and fast, hard ones that left them gasping for air.

Loki dd not need much to come undone and he preferred Tony's hand on his throat rather than on his cock. That troubled Tony at first, he never understood the allure of choking, yet oxygen deprivation and vulnerability excited Loki, and as long as they knew his limits, it was acceptable.

After a long series of harsh thrusts, Tony slowed down, let go of Loki's legs he'd been holding in a bruising grip and finally began to choke Loki. Not too hard, Tony liked to gradually increase the pressure, carefully. It had Loki on the verge of orgasm, the quickest way to finish him off.

'You're such a cockslut, always coming just from being fucked' Tony growled, again speeding up. 'Or maybe I am that good, hmm?'

'Mmm,' Loki hummed, trying to smirk, even now he had the audacity to mock Tony. Well, some naughty boys need a firm hand. Without hesitation, Tony tightened his grip and shushed Loki's panicked whines. Desperately clutching the sheets above his head, Loki screamed behind the gag when it all became too much and he could not control his body anymore. Tony released him, too focused on not coming himself while the powerful contractions of Loki's muscles threatened to milk him. Not so soon, he wasn't satisfied yet.

'Have I given you permission for that?' Tony struggled to sound disappointed and angry, although he enjoyed the view. Pliant, relaxed body, covered in cum and drool, too fucked out to resist, warm and soft. Tony was definitely going to tie him to the bed and never let him go.

Loki replied to the question by whimpering softly and shaking his head. At that point, he could not bring himself to care about some future punishment. Pleasure still clouded his mind.

'No, I haven't,' Tony spat as he snapped his hips against Loki, 'I'm not done with you yet, so brace yourself.'

What Tony was done with was being considerate. Now he didn't have to think about entertaining his misbehaving slut, now he used the limp figure to find his own release. He shoved his cock in as forcefully as possible, ignoring cries of oversentisitve Loki.

'You are not going to come tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. You'll be too sore for that, I can assure you,' Tony's voice was low now, dangerous. He imagined limping Loki, hissing in pain and increased his already brutal pace. Incoherent babbling he heard did not interest him, Loki was gagged for a reason, his words were not necessary and he was supposed to shut up.

It felt like an earthquake, Tony's orgasm, his eyes rolled back, hips moving on their own accord, endless groans spilling from his mouth. A mixture of warmed lube and fresh cum dripped from the loosened hole when he pulled out. Feeling particularly dirty, Tony took the gag off, dipped his fingers in the creamy substance and made Loki clean them.

It's so easy to get used to dominating someone, even if that someone is a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk in real life: 'Yeah, you like being objectified, don't you?' Eh.


End file.
